


The Brat and His Alpha

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Death, Dean is a Brat, Domestic Fluff, Funeral Home Director!Death, M/M, mechanic!Dean, mentions of spankings, omega!dean, these two are too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean is a brat, and Julian loves him for it.





	The Brat and His Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD FRIED FOOD FEELS RANDOMLY TODAY OKAY

Dean sighed as he dabbed at his brow with the dirty rag hanging from his belt. The car was fixed, but it took far too long. At least in his opinion. 

“Done for the day, Dean?” 

The Omega looked over the hood of the classic car he had spent the day fixing up at his Alpha. Julian was standing there, a not unkind smile on his face as he observed his dirty, sweaty, hardworking Omega. 

“What time is it?” Dean asked, removing the rag from his belt and dabbing at his forehead again. Oil streaked the tanned skin. 

Julian gave a huff of amusement. “It’s nearly 8 PM, Dean,” he said gently. 

Dean blinked in confusion. “It’s  _ what  _ time?” 

“Just about 8 PM. It’s dinner time, little Omega,” Julian murmured. “Did you lose track of time again?” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I guess,” he admitted. “Wow, I didn’t think it was that late.” He gently closed the hood and ran a reverent hand down the car. “She’s all fixed up, now. I can call Lucifer in the morning, have his brother grab his car.” 

Julian nodded. “I’m sure that Michael would like to have his car back,” he murmured. “Question, why don’t you already have Michael’s number? He is mated to your youngest brother, after all.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “If Gabriel didn’t change all of the numbers in my phone to Star Wars characters, I would. I haven’t narrowed down Adam  _ or  _ Michael,” he admitted. He walked over to Julian, intent on kissing his Alpha, but his mate rested his cane on Dean’s chest, barring him from getting closer. He frowned. 

“Go get clean, Dean,” Julian murmured. “I was nice and came out here not smelling of embalming fluid. You can pay me the same courtesy.” 

Dean pouted. “Just a kiss, Alpha?” he asked softly. He knew his puppy eyes would be nowhere near the same level as Sammy’s, but he knew his Alpha would still kiss him anyways.

Julian heaved a deep sigh. “Just a  _ quick  _ kiss, Dean,” he insisted, lowering the cane. “Does Chinese sound good?” 

“Can we get something greasier?” Dean asked, leaning in for a kiss with his Alpha, sighing contently. Julian still smelled like a funeral parlor, with chrysanthemums and lilies in his scent, but there wasn’t the scent of embalming fluid that normally accompanied his mate after a day at work. “Say, burgers and onion rings?” 

Julian huffed a laugh, pressing a kiss to the corner of Dean’s mouth. “Not everything needs to be greasy, Dean,” he admonished. 

“There are things that should be greasier than most, though, Alpha,” Dean teased, yipping as he felt Julian’s cane fall lightly on his ass. 

“Obstinate Omega,” Julian said affectionately. “Chinese, Dean. Your usual?” 

“Please,” Dean said, using his best  _ I am the most innocent Omega in the world  _ voice and expression. Neither of them fooled Julian. 

“You tax me, Dean,” Julian sighed. 

“You enjoy the challenge,” Dean murmured, rubbing his cheek along his Alpha’s.

“You better not be getting engine grease and oil all over me,” Julian warned lightly. “Or someone’s going to bed with a sore bottom.” 

Dean withdrew, observing his mate. No engine grease and oil was on his mate, and the dark eyes glittered playfully. 

He knew that his parents had their reservations about him marrying an Alpha much older than he was (something about reproduction purposes and the fact that Dean had fairly fierce heats and older Alphas not being able to hold their own) but he’s not sure if he’s ever been this happy, not to mention that he felt his parents’ reservations were unfounded. Julian had proved, time and time again that he was  _ more  _ than able to keep up with Dean’s more than healthy libido, kinks, and the sex was. . . well, nothing short of amazing. 

“What if I  _ want  _ to go to bed with a sore ass?” Dean grinned. 

Julian huffed. “Go bathe, Omega, or I’m going to have to bend you over Michael’s car,” he ordered. 

“Is that a yes?” Dean asked cheekily. “I wouldn’t mind you taking me over Michael’s car and claiming me, Alpha.” 

Julian growled lowly. “Dean. Get cleaned up.” 

Dean smiled and kissed the gaunt cheek. “Yes, Alpha.” 

 

Dean sighed as he relaxed in the tub, closing his eyes as he soaked. It would take forty minutes before dinner arrived, and he’d be dressed and down in the living room to eat with Julian before then. 

He didn’t realize how sore he was until he had slid into the hot water and he was now more than ever thankful that Julian pretty much ordered him to bathe. 

He was so lucky with Julian. They were well off, between Dean’s classic car restoration business (they both owned classics themselves- Dean a 1967 Chevy Impala and Julian a 1969 Cadillac Coupe Deville) and Julian’s funereal home, they loved each other, and they had family close by. Sam and his mate, Lucifer, lived five minutes away; Michael and Adam lived twenty minutes away. Mary and John lived an hour away, in the next town over, and their extended family lived closer as well. Mostly Dean’s, but Julian still had three brothers alive, but they lived farther away. 

A gentle knock on the door made Dean groan. “Come in,” he called lazily. 

“Dean,” Julian said, affection filling his voice. “Did you doze off again?” 

Dean opened his eyes and looked at his Alpha. “The food’s here, isn’t it?” he asked. 

“Not yet,” Julian said, pulling up the small stool that they keep in the bathroom and sitting down on it, resting a hand on Dean’s. “I just know you.” 

“I would sure hope so,” Dean murmured. “We’ve only been mated for seven years.” 

“Smartass,” Julian accused, rubbing a thumb across the back of Dean’s hand. 

“You love it, babe,” Dean murmured, lifting his eyes to meet his Alpha’s. 

Julian smiled and leaned over to brush his lips against Dean’s forehead. “I do,” he murmured. “What do you want to do before we retire for the night?” 

Dean yawned and smiled. “Cuddle,” he murmured. “Cuddling with you sounds  _ awesome. _ ” 

Julian chuckled and nodded. “Of course. Do you want to cuddle before or after I turn your butt red?” 

Dean groaned softly at the soft, casual way his Alpha spoke about the upcoming spanking. “Before,” he murmured. “Like it when I’m nice and soft for you to do it.” 

Julian laughed quietly. “You never change, do you?” he asked. 

Dean smiled. “You wouldn’t love me if I did, would you?’ 

“It wouldn’t be this version of you,” Julian smiled. 

“And you call me the sap,” Dean joked. 

“You bake me a pie every Wednesday and you wax my car every other month without asking,” Julian hummed, “you pack my lunch every day and you always write some cute note if you leave for the shop before I wake up.” 

“I do what any decent mate would do,” Dean defended himself, cheeks turning pink. 

Julian smiled and kissed the top of Dean’s head. “You go above and beyond,” he murmured. “And I love you for it. Now, do I need to actually wash you or are you going to do it before the food arrives?” 

Dean grinned cheekily up at his Alpha. “I’m not sure if I could get clean enough, Alpha,” he purred. 

“Brat,” Julian said, splashing Dean with his free hand before using both hands to roll up his sleeves. 

 

By the time the food arrived, Julian had ended up naked in the tub with Dean and both were cuddling, Dean between Julian’s long legs and his head over the older Alpha’s heart. 

“That’s dinner, you menace,” Julian murmured. “I should make you go get the food wearing nothing but panties.”    
Dean flushed and buried his face into Julian’s neck. “You won’t,” he murmured. 

“You’re right, I won’t,” Julian agreed. “But it’s still a nice thought.” 

“Only one I’m ever answering the door in panties for is you, Alpha,” Dean muttered. 

Julian smiled and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “You’d still rather just answer it naked for me,” he teased lightly. 

“That you might be right now,” Dean sighed, nuzzling into Julian some more. He loved cuddling with Julian. Sure, his Alpha was skinny as all fuck, but the way he wraps his arms around the Omega and the soothing scents of funeral flowers and those long fingers creating goosebumps on Dean’s spine. . . Dean loved it. Not to mention all of the skin on skin contact. 

“Don’t make this more difficult than it already is, Dean,” Julian chuckled. “Get up and out of the tub.” 

Dean groaned. “But it’s nice and warm and you’re still in the tub,” he whined softly. 

Julian sighed. “You’re kind of pinning me to the tub,” he said dryly, “not to mention, you insufferable Omega, our dinner’s getting cold, and I will not be happy if I have to reheat my spring rolls. Then your ass won’t be the only thing that’s sore.” 

Dean shivered. “That’s not fair,” he pouted, lifting his head to look at his Alpha. “You’re not supposed to make it harder for me to get out and leave you.” 

“Life isn’t fair, Dean,” Julian said blandly. “Now,  _ up. _ ” 

Dean sighed and crawled out of the tub, yipping as his Alpha’s fingers flicked off the backs of his wet, sensitive thighs. “Alpha!” he groaned.

“You are a brat, and brats get smacks to their butts,” Julian said, getting out of the tub himself and grabbing two towels. He plopped one down on Dean’s head before starting to dry himself off. “You know that, little Omega.” 

Dean grabbed the towel and started drying himself off. “I do,” he admitted and wrapped the towel around his waist before kissing Julian’s cheek. “And I like being your brat, Sir.” 

Julian rolled his eyes, pulling Dean closer to him and grabbing his ass, making the Omega keen. “You keep that up, and we’re not going to eat,” he growled. “Now get dressed and fetch the food, Omega.” 

Dean laughed and kissed Julian softly. “Yes, Alpha,” he murmured with as much honey-eyed Omega allure that he could before slipping out of Julian’s hold and walking out to go get dressed and get the food. 

Julian sighed to himself and shook his head, watching his bratty Omega walk out. “I love him,” he murmured to himself before finishing drying off. He looked at the soaked clothes on the edge of the tub and sighed. “Brat,” he said warmly as he shook his head. His bathrobe was on the back of the door; they’ll eat and cuddle before he gives Dean a spanking that had been a long time coming before they had another round. 

His mate was a menace, a brat, an ‘untrained’ Omega, and he loved every minute of it. It was Dean’s way of showing affection and love, and he couldn’t, nor wouldn’t, take that away from him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
